


That Day

by berrry_fics



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Childhood, Foster Care, M/M, Occaisional updates, POV First Person, Romance, fluff?, marraige, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrry_fics/pseuds/berrry_fics
Summary: Shayne and Damien are ready to start their family with a 3-year-old girl in foster care.





	1. Chapter 1

Get dressed, Damien. Yes. Today’s the day. The day Shayne and I will pick up our foster child. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes are permanently burned into my memory. Shayne kept telling me that her curly dark brown hair made her look “genetic”. I can only guess that he means she looks biologically related to me. She isn’t. Shayne and I have been together for a while, and I vividly remember when Shayne said in our Mother Simulator video that he would be open to having kids if he was with the right partner. Months ago he brought up fostering, and I couldn’t object. I’m just worried about how hard it will be to see them go.  
“Ready?” Shayne asked me as I finished buttoning my plaid red shirt. Shayne likes to call me “lumberjack boy” whenever I wear it, and I’m hoping it will be an inside joke for our family.  
“Not quite. I have to brush my teeth and my hair.” Shayne faked an exasperated sigh. We smiled, and my heart started beating faster and faster.  
“Calm down lumberjack boy,” he warned me. I chuckled as I finished my morning routine.


	2. Chapter 2

“Marion, come meet your new parents!” Clarisse, the lady working the foster center called our little girl up front. She came carrying a little white suitcase with dark blue anchors on it. She was holding a little white stuffed bear wearing a sailor suit, and I knew they were right about her being a beach gal. Her parents had been living in Florida until they moved to L.A. to get famous. They didn’t care for her anymore and just got drunk and spent money on drugs.  
“Hello, Marion! Can we call you Mary?” Shayne asked, clearly not nervous at all. She nodded.  
“So you’ve filled out the paperwork, you know what you have to do to keep, her, you’re all set! Take good care of her!”  
“Oh, we will!” I confirmed, smiling brighter than I thought possible. I’m a foster dad now! Shayne picked Mary up and I grabbed her suitcase. It went in the trunk of our Mercedes-Benz, and we buckled her into the new car seat we got her. I beat Shayne to the driver’s seat, and he groaned playfully and walked back over to the passenger seat. It took a bit of work to crack her shell, but once we got her talking, she was very social. She told us about the fun she’s had on the beach, her favorite animal, what she wants to be when she grows up, and her favorite hobbies. When we got out of the car, she hugged my legs.  
“I love you already, Day.” I could already tell, our time as Day and Shay would be the best of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! THIS IS NOT A FULL STORY! THERE WILL NOT BE A DEFINITE END! I may or may not keep adding, this might just be it. If you want to write your own endings, feel free! Please comment a link to your ending if you choose to do so.


	3. 1 Year Update

Marion has stayed with us for a year. She’s 4 now and has been doing great in preschool, top of her class. She colors inside the lines. She’s great at making friends. She’s well behaved at home. She’s like, best friends with her “aunt” Courtney and the two have some sort of special bond Shayne and I can’t really figure out. Shayne and I had never talked about marriage. I guess we just sort of understood each other’s opinions about it. But he proposed. Well, Mary helped. Shayne knelt and Mary brought the ring. Shayne and I cried and she jumped around on the furniture. Our little flower girl. Every morning she wakes up and walks down the hall to crawl in bed with us, and we play around until it’s time to get her ready for school. We take her to the nearest beach some weekends, and she’s very passionate about the oceans. She always picks up trash before swimming. Her dream is to be a marine biologist. She also loves attention. Sometimes we bring her in for a video, and she’ll talk about anything on camera. Shayne and I haven’t yet discussed what we’ll do when she is returned to her parents, or whatever family member gets custody of her. Maybe we’ll foster again. Maybe we’ll adopt. Maybe we’ll cope and remain just the two of us for the rest of our lives. Who knows.


	4. 3 Year Update

Marion is now 6. Her teachers are all very impressed with her knowledge. She took the gifted test and passed, so she’s in the gifted program now. Shayne and I got married last summer as well. It was the best day of my life, and Mary was a great flower girl. She’s very proud of her LGBTQ+ dads, and anyone who tries to shame us gets a talk from Marion. She’s still best friends with “Aunt” Courtney, and sometimes just the two of them go to the beach together. Olivia and Sam will be getting married soon as well. Mary has a great relationship with all of the Smosh employees, so Olivia is excited that she is happy to be the flower girl in their wedding too. She’s so precious. She occasionally gets to see her family, but for some reason, even her grandparents, aunts, uncles, even her cousins won’t take her. Her parents are still not in any shape to take care of her, but I know someday they’ll get help and be able to have her again. I don’t even want to think about the day Marion leaves us. Shayne and I are considering fostering another kid, probably a little boy. But we may wait for Mary to find her forever home. We painted her hand and made a handprint on paper the day we got her, and it’s in a frame on our living room wall, and we’ll do that with every child we care for. Marion is also thinking about another career as well. She says she might want to be a chemist. Shayne and I don’t know where she came up with that, but she’s very smart, and anything she puts her mind to, she can do. She also is a very good artist. She likes to draw marine animals such as whales and seahorses. I wonder what she’ll do when her family can care for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 6/5/2020: wow i can't believe this was my first ever fic 
> 
> abandoned/discontinued


End file.
